A Girl and a Boy
by The Loved and the Lover
Summary: I redid the 1st chapter, hope you enjoy. On board the SS Venture there is another woman named Kate O'Brian. She is the stunt woman for Ann Darrow. Though her focus is on the movie she gets disstracted when she meets Jimmy, a boy on the crew of the Venture
1. Chapter 1

_All right everyone; here is the new version of the first chapter for A Girl and a Boy. I hope everyone enjoys this a little more than the first one! Thanks for all your advice! –Pirategirl87-_

Growing up my family lived in the lower and more beat up part of Boston. I was the fifth child of John and Terry O'Brian. My three older siblings were all boys. With them always beating up on me I quickly learned to defend myself and became much tougher than most women ever do. Although we lived in the poorer part of the city my mother and father earned an honest wage. Even though we had a meager supply of food, we always had decent clothes and there was really nothing to complain about.

When I turned fifteen; it was time for me to get a job. Unfortunately this was much harder than I ever expected. On my first job interview at the local fish market the manager told me I was much better off working at the De Luxe Theatre.

I'll never forget his words, "Look Miss O'Brian, you are a good looking girl, don't waste your time in a fish market. I know there are a few open spots at the new place on 5th. Why don't you go give that a try?"

After hearing this I merely nodded my head and left. It was a tough couple of weeks after that. I was turned down time and again until that fateful day that I saw the add.

My mother had asked me to go to the market to pick up some food. While I was paying the cashier I felt something tickle my bare ankle. I looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper dancing in the light breeze. I reached down to pick it up and to my surprise it was an add for a stand-in for Carl Denham Motion Pictures. At the bottom there was a list of requirements for the person applying. They wanted a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and who wasn't afraid of 'daring shots'.

Using a pay phone I called the company, and made an appointment. The next day I got one of the spots and stared a week later.

Three years later Denham Pictures offered to move me up to New York so I could do larger and more important motion pictures. My parents urged me to go and a week later I was packed and ready to go. I promised my parents I would send back money whenever I could.

While working in New York a man named Preston contacted me to do a large-scale movie. The movie would include Bruce Baxter as well as a woman named Maureen Jones. This picture would have everything, romance, adventure, comedy. However I should have known better than to believe it since it was Carl Denham who spoke these words.

The whole idea of the movie was changed several times by Mr. Denham, but the last thing that I heard was that we would be filming in the Far East, Singapore to be exact. Several days later Maureen dropped out and everything was thrown into chaos. Preston called me wanting to take her place, but I respectfully declined.

Three days before we were due to leave I sat up in my apartment reading my newly purchased book. It was the most recent play that had been published by Jack Driscoll. I sat in my large armchair and was totally engrossed in the story when the phone rang. Quite displeased with the caller I got up and answered the phone. Before I could even say a word the frantic voice of Preston could be heard.

"Oh thank god Ms. O'Brian. The deadline has been moved up to this afternoon. We need you down at the docks by 5:00."

Stunned I just replied, "Ok, Preston I'll be there, don't worry."

He mumbled something I couldn't hear then hung up. Looking up at my clock I couldn't help but panic. It was already 4:15 and it was at least a half an hour drive over there. After quickly throwing a few books into my trunk and checking the contents over I was ready to go.

It was five till when I arrived at the SS Venture. I could see Preston pacing back and forth on the deck. Walking as quickly as possible I made my way up to the deck where Preston stood.

As soon as he saw me he let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god you're here! Let's get you to you to your cabin."

Taking my suitcase from me he led me down into the ship. We walked through several different hallways before we finally reached the one where my room was located. Halfway down the hall to my room we were stopped when a man about my age came tearing down the hallway laughing as the cook chased after him with a rather mean looking spatula. As he neared us our eyes caught for just a moment before he disappeared up the steps closely followed by the chef.

I shook my head thinking, _only boys, only boys. _A moment later we stood outside my door. Preston pulled out a key from his pocket and inserted it into the knob. Now before I tell you what the room looked like I must admit that while living in New York I became a bit spoiled. So when I saw my room I couldn't help but be upset.

The walls, which should have been white were a muddy brown color, my shoes stuck to the ground when I walked and there was a terrible odor that lurked in the corners.

Turning around I looked Preston in the eye and asked half yelling, "Why the hell is my cabin like this? I thought that Carl Denham Motion Pictures was a wealthy business."

Preston was silent for a moment before he replied; "Well… last month our funding got cut in half. We were originally going to have a nicer ship, but now there just isn't enough money. I apologize for your discomfort."

Still angry I threw my trunk into my room and slammed the door in Preston's face. I examined my room for a bit longer until I could no longer stand the stench. I then began to wander about the hallways. I soon found myself in the belly of the ship and to my surprise it was stacked high with cages of various sizes. There weren't any animals aboard however one could still catch the occasional whiff of left over animal waste.

I explored the large room for awhile longer before I became bored. I circled back around to find the door I had first come through. After several minutes of winding my way through the piles of cages I came to the door where I first entered.

I had just turned onto the hallway that took me back to my room when I ran headlong into somebody.

We both were sent flying in opposite directions and I found myself laying sprawled on my back. I sat up and rubbed my head feeling a slight bump forming.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" I looked up to see the face of the young man I had seen earlier that evening.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Are you?" I asked my head still spinning a bit.

"Oh I'm fine, here let me help you up." The young man offered me a hand and I gratefully took it.

As soon as I was on my feet the man asked me, "Are you Ms. O'Brian?"

Looking up I replied, "Yes, yes I am. Is there something you need?"

"I was told by a man named Preston to get you some cleaning supplies for your room."

"Right. Can I come find you in the morning I have an awful headache and I need to lie down." I looked at him with hopeful eyes, pleading he would agree with that.

"I was told to help you know, but if you'd like to do it in the morning that would be fine. I'll be on deck all morning; you can find me there. Oh, and by the way my names Jimmy." He had now turned and was walking

away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned towards me. "Thank you." He merely smiled and continued on his way.

As soon as he had disappeared I let myself into my room and lay down on the bed. After squirming for sometime sleep finally took me. My dreams were riddled with the cages, ships, cameras, and to my surprise, Jimmy.

In the morning I set out to find Jimmy. Just as he had said I found him on deck with Mr. Hayes.

Taking a step forward I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Excuse me Jimmy, I was wondering if you could help me hind the cleaning supplies?"

Looking up at me he replied, "Sure, just follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the awesome advice you've given me, this is helped me so much in my second chapter. Now after receiving all this help please be patient with me because I'm going to rewrite my first chapter to make it even better for you all to enjoy. –Many thanks, Pirategirl87-_

Half an hour later Jimmy and I stood in front of my door with all of the proper equipment for cleaning. Carefully setting down the bucket of water Jimmy opened the door and helped me get my things inside.

"Thanks for the help I appreciate it." I managed to get out while trying to catch my breath.

"No problem, I need to get back to Mr. Hayes, I told him would cover the next shift in the Crow's Nest."

Nodding my head I thanked him one last time and entered my room. That's when I realized what an awful task lay ahead of me. Cleaning has never been my forte, I easily get distracted and such, but I knew this was one thing I had to do.

I spent most of the day scrubbing, wiping and washing the walls and floor. When I finally finished I couldn't believe it. Most of the grime was gone from the floor and the horrid stench that had lingered the day before had almost disappeared. The walls were the original white with only a few faint stains I could not get out. Sighing with content I sat for a moment before I set about returning the equipment to where it belonged.

When I finished I made my way down to the kitchens hoping to find some food. When I finally got there some of the ship's crew was eating as well as the woman I had seen the night we had departed. As I took another step in into the room the woman looked up and to my surprise gave me a huge smile. Swallowing her last bite she stood up and said, "I'm Ann Darrow, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Denham mentioned there was another woman on board."

"That would be me, my name is Katherine O'Brian, but you're welcome to call me Kate." I said.

A moment later Ann spoke again, "If you're down here looking for food there is some porridge in the pot over there, but don't eat too much, I can imagine one might get sick."

Laughing I thanked her for the advice and made my way towards the bowls and the porridge. Looking back on the experience it wasn't so bad, but nothing I ever look forward to eating again. I think the porridge was mostly made of water, with a few other ingredients mixed in. When I finished eating Ann beckoned to me to follow her out the door.

When we reached the deck Ann looked up at me and asked, "I couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Denham got me to do this movie if they already had you, I mean you are a size four?"

"I figured someone would ask me that. Of course Preston called me as soon as Maureen quit, but I declined. I didn't want to be the one that has my name plastered everywhere and all the fame, I just don't want to do it. Lucky for them they found you and they still kept me as the stand-in for any scenes you don't want to do." When I finished Ann's eyes had a look of curiosity that lingered only for a moment.

A second later she spoke, "So you're telling me that you don't want to be famous, you don't want the money?"

I merely nodded my head. There was a moment of silence between us when suddenly we heard a man yelling, "Ms. Darrow there you are, we begin shooting in ten minutes, what are you doing? Having a casual chat when there is work to be done?" It was Carl Denham, and his face was bright red in frustration.

Giving a weak smile Ann replied, "Sorry Mr. Denham, I was just asking Kate a few questions. I'm on my way to get dressed now." She hadn't even finished talking when she began moving towards the cabins.

By now Mr. Denham's face was even redder than before and a deranged look lingered in his eye. When I saw this I could not help but smile, he looked so ridiculous.

When he saw me smiling his eyes bugged out and he sputtered, "What in the hell are you smiling about? This is an important motion picture that we need to get done and what are you doing? I'll tell you, NOTHING, just standing up smiling like a stupid ape."

Halfway through his lecture my smile faded and my eyes narrowed, "My apologies Mr. Denham, what is it you'd like to do?"

Calming down a bit he said, "Well, uh. You could, lets see." He paused for a moment before finally saying, "Why don't you come watch the shoot and we'll see if Ms. Darrow needs you. Okay?"

I nodded my head and followed Carl to where the shooting was taking place. As soon as we reached the shooting area everyone jumped into action. I settled myself into the corner and the work began. I was amazed at how easily Ann took to the camera. About an hour into the shoot Mr. Denham beckoned me.

"I'm going to need you to go in for Ann in just a minute. In the next scene she needs to get in a fight with a man on board and he hits her. After he hits her she will be stumbling back to her room. Unfortunately she falls down the stairs and becomes unconscious. Can you do that?"

Looking Mr. Denham straight in the eye I replied, "Just give me the costume and I'll do it."

That night I sat in my bed reading the current play out by Jack Driscoll. The people had been so amazed how I fell so realistically, and then just jumped back up. One thing that helped me was the fact that I had brothers and when I first started to work I would practice falling and it all paid off.

Several more days passed with a boring consistency. The same food the same people. Soon days turned into weeks and there was nothing but water to surround us. It was not until we saw the island that things livened up a bit.

As I began to fall asleep I heard a loud racket coming from the deck and I was suddenly thrown from my bed. I quickly grabbed a robe that was hanging from the back of the door and made my up to the deck. As I reached fresh air I was suddenly thrown to the ground yet again. I could not believe it. Waves splashed onto the deck and there were rocks surrounding the entire ship. People were running and shouting I could see Jimmy up in the Crow's Nest holding onto the mast for dear life.

A ways down the ship I could see Jack holding onto Ann. People everywhere were holding onto various things trying to stay on their feet. Knowing it was not safe on deck I attempted to get back to my cabin, but even being a stuntwoman couldn't help me. Halfway down the stairs the ship took a sudden hit and I was thrown the rest of the way down the stairs. I lay at the bottom of the stairwell for a minute before I picked myself up, but I ached all over and I could tell I would have a decent sized bruise on my hip.

I slowly made my way back to my cabin and sat down, unfortunately that was not a wise decision and I was yet again thrown from my bed. This time I made my way to the sink and held onto the edge for support. After several more minutes of being thrashed about it all stopped with one final blow that sent me careening across the small room.

After standing on my own and realizing we had come to a relatively safe stop I decided to make my way up to the deck. As soon as I reached the top of the ladder I realized we weren't in the best predicament. Our ship was wedged up against an enormous rock and we were tilted at a slight angle. Slowly I turned around to examine the surroundings and to my surprise and horror a large and primitively built wall surrounded this island. Through the fog a mist of foreboding settled over the island as well as the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

_All right here is the third chapter, I promise it will get more exciting! Thanks to all of my reviewers, all your advice really helps! Many thanks, pirategirl87_

In the moonlight the island had a sinister look about it. In daylight it was just as bad. I thought the wall looked suspiciously like a spine, but I just thought my imagination was playing games.

In the morning to my surprise Carl burst into my room in a frantic run.

"Come on! Get a move on! We are leaving in twenty minutes!"

He was almost out the door when it suddenly clicked, "Uh Carl, where are we going? We're stuck against a rock and there is a creepy island less than a mile away!"

As I finished Carl just pointed at me and nodded. That's when I noticed that dangerous glint in his eyes.

Then it hit me, "You mean that, that, that. Okay, are you saying that we're going to the, the… island?"

"Exactly!" He said pointing a finger at me. "The perfect location to shoot! An untouched land, an authentic look! This will be perfect! Be ready in twenty minutes" At that he turned and continued informing the crew of the new departure time"

Not wanting Carl to be any way displeased I hurriedly dressed and quietly made my way down the hall hoping not to wake anyone. I had just reached the top of the stairs when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and to my surprise I saw Jimmy.

I could see the concern blazing in his eyes, "Where are you going? Captain Englehorn told everyone except for crewmembers to stay below."

"I know, but..."

"It's Carl isn't it? He wants to film there. You can't go, you know it's not safe."

Somewhat angry at what he had just said I fired back, "Do you think that just because I'm a woman I can't handle myself?"

"No, no that's not..."

"I don't care what you meant, just let go of me!"

I ripped my arm away from him and hurried over to the small boat where everyone else was already boarded and ready to go. As soon as I sat down the boat was lowered into the water and we were on our way towards the island.

As soon as we hit water I knew this was a bad idea. Waves rocked us back and forth incessantly until several of us nearly became sick. We finally reached the rocky shore and all clamored out of the boat. The water had made the rocks slick. At first the whole crew was slipping and sliding all over the place. Then we finally found dry land at a steep incline that eventually led us up to level ground. But when we reached the top nothing could have prepared me for what we saw.

Just before the giant wall were hundreds of primitively built stone dwellings, well they looked more like giant stone tables. Surrounding them were long thin wooden poles with, oh god, bodies stuck on them. The path in which we were following was broken and crumbling. As soon as we got to the top of that incline I realized that this was the worst decision Carl Denham had ever made. I suddenly found myself wishing that I was back on the Venture with Jimmy, I knew I should've listened to him.

After walking for a bit Carl found a satisfactory place for shooting and our work began. We moved around a bit to several different locations and got a good amount of shooting done.

"Alright everyone! Great shooting day!" declared Carl. "Now let's just have a quick look around and then we'll head back to the Venture!"

With his final words said he began leading our group closer to the wall. Just as we rounded one of the corners we saw something horrible. A young girl stood before us. Her dark hair was hanging lifeless in the front of her face and her teeth were rotting and her skin was a deep chocolate color. Frightened we all came to a dead stop. Still standing unblinking the girl raised one hand and flicked her fingers up as if to tell us to go away.

That's when Carl pulled out the chocolate. He cautiously handed I to her, but she didn't take it. Determined to give it to her Carl grabbed her hand and tried to make her grab, but that was a deadly mistake. Angered, the girl made a hissing sound and bit Carl. As soon as he let go she fled into a gap in the wall. That's when we saw them. Children, women, and the elderly lined every nook and cranny.

After several seconds of surveying them Carl declared, "Don't worry everyone it's just a bunch a old folks, women and children. Don't be frightened!"

That's when it happened. Our soundman fell to the ground with a large spear protruding from his chest and a small ring of blood began to stain his shirt. Then suddenly, young fit men began to attack our party, and like in every great adventure story, it began to rain. Everything was blurred, I felt something grab my arm, but I fought back. I felt my elbow collide with someone's jaw and one of the People fell to the ground.

Unfortunately for us there were too many. As I looked around to my horror I saw at least two lifeless bodies strewn across the ground like trash. For the first time I realized what real, true fear was. Knowing there was no other help I screamed. That's when that terrifying roar came from the jungle. I saw Jack fall to the ground and then I heard it. It was gunshots and then I saw a part of the crew from the Venture. At the sound of the shots the men stopped for a moment and then I saw one fall to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

What followed was complete mayhem. Bullets were flying, people were running and I was thrown to the ground. Dazed I just crumpled to the ground. Minutes later I was woken by someone pulling my hair away from my face. I looked and saw the face of Jimmy gazing back.

Still confused I asked, "Wh… what happened?"

"I don't know, we heard a horrible roar from the island that's when we realized that you were in trouble. Englehorn handed out the guns and ordered us over here. We saw these people attacking and you. They've all fled, we just need to get all of you back to the Venture."

He was about to speak again when I said, "I'm sorry Jimmy. I'm so so sorry." Tears were rolling down my cheek mixing in with the dirt and grime that covered me.

Looking slightly confused Jimmy asked, "For what?"

"I should have listened to you this morning, I should've tried to sway Carl instead of worrying about the stupid movie."

Now I was crying even harder, I was still in shock over what had happened. Jimmy just pulled me closer to him and let me cry. I could feel his hair, it brush against my face and my surprise it was comforting. Jimmy held onto me for a little longer until he helped me back to my feet. With the crew's help everyone, well almost everyone made it back to the ship.

That night I lay on my bed. Jimmy came in occasionally to check in on me. It was then I realized that I never felt the way that I felt now. Even through all the trauma of this afternoon. There was a feeling of good which lurked somewhere down inside of me. On Jimmy's last visit he brought some food and glass of water and to my surprise gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Giving me a last smile he left the room. I however did not know that I would put his life in danger.

I never heard him enter my room. I never heard Ann scream, before we knew it Ann and I were in the ruthless hands of the island natives.


	4. Chapter 4

_All right readers, here is the 4th chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Also, could you please have the courtesy to reply? Even if it's just a simple "That sucked" or "Good job". So please try to do that! Thnx_

I don't know how long I was asleep before I was suddenly awoken by someone pulling me from my bed. I attempted to fight back, but my arms were quickly pinned to my side and a dirty cloth was tied around my mouth. I was dragged through the hallways, up several flights of stairs until we reached the deck. The man and I were about to jump over board when I saw another man dragging Ann to the railing too. It was when we hit the water and I lost consciousness.

Some time later I was awoken by someone dabbing a cool damp cloth on my forehead. My vision was blurred and my head throbbed. Squinting, I tried to get a closer look at my caretaker, but I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. My arms and legs were heavy and couldn't help but suspect that I had maybe been drugged. I came to again sometime later. I felt more alert and could actually see. I carefully got to my feet and tried to take a few steps but fell to the ground. As I lay on the floor I noticed that a short rope was tethered to my ankle and that was tied to a rock.

Frustrated, I pulled, and chewed at the rope, but it wouldn't break! That's when I heard the sound that I thought saved me. It was the sound of several machine guns firing into the air. Realizing that my only chance of being found was to yell.

Gathering all my strength I screamed Jimmy's name over and over again until I was completely out of breath. Several minutes passed and no one came. Then quietly at first but louder a moment later was Jimmy's voice.

"Kate, Kate!"

I could hear him getting closer. A moment later I saw him enter the room that I was being held in. A thin stream of sweat ran from his brow all the way down his face. His breaths came in short gasps. Seeing me his lips spread into a smile and he ran towards me. Pulling a pocketknife from his pocket he cut me loose from the tether.

"I'm so glad your okay!" He gasped

"Slightly bewildered I asked, "How did you get here? You were about to cast off when Ann… Oh my god! What happened to Ann? I passed out when we hit the water."

"Don't worry. Jack is looking for Ann. As for how we got here, Jack found one the Native's necklaces on the ship. He immediately ran to find Ann. All he found was a mess. Thinking of you he ran to your room, but found the same thing. He ran and found Englehorn and told him to turn around. So here we are."

I still couldn't believe it; they had come back for us. Jimmy and I sat there for a moment in silence. Awhile later Jimmy helped me to my feet. We began to make our way to the entrance when we heard someone, or something come through the opening. Our eyes traced over the walls looking for somewhere to hide, but it was no use. We were trapped.

A moment later, three women came into the cave. They wore simple leather dresses and several necklaces with animal teeth. When they saw me loose and with someone else they showed nothing but anger. The only thing I remember was being hit and seeing them push Jimmy out of the cave.

When I awoke again I was in a totally foreign place. My shirt was damp from lying in the sodden dirt. I found my ankle tethered to an enormous tree. As I sat there I noticed something was wrong, terribly wrong. There wasn't a sound to be heard. Not a chirp of a bird or a buzz of an insect. There wasn't even a breeze. The air was heavy and seemed like an old building ready to collapse.

After rubbing a sharp rock against the vine that was around my ankle I heard it rip. After several more heavy strokes it fell away. Teetering a bit I stood up and hobbled around for a second. My legs were sore and the bump on my head was throbbing horribly.

I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I probably hadn't eaten for hours, not since Jimmy… oh, Jimmy. What had become of him after he tried to save me? Not being able to bear it I set off to find some food. I walked for a bit until I found a large clearing. As I stepped into it I couldn't help but gag. A horrible stench was coming from the far side. Letting curiosity get the better side of me I wandered a bit closer. That when I discovered what a horrible mistake I had made.

At the far end of the clearing lay an enormous carcass. Only half of the body was there. Over it stood a huge creature unlike anything I had ever seen. Blood dripped from its large teeth and it stood at least ten feet tall. When it heard me enter the clearing it large head turned to face me. Its amber eyes dilated as it saw me. Realizing how much danger I was in a turned and ran.

Branches whipped at my face as I ran. I could hear the creature running behind me. By the sound of the steps it was quickly gaining on me. Knowing I couldn't keep running forever I made a quick cut and started running in a different direction.

I finally stopped running when a raised root brought me to the ground. I lay on the ground shaking a breathless. The numerous cuts across my face and bare feet stung. That's when I realized that I had no shoes. Those horrible people had taken my shoes when they dropped me in the forest. Angry I kicked the stone in front of me, but immediately regretted that. A horrible pain seared up my foot, leaving me with a wonderful new gash.

After sitting for a moment I continued on my search for food. I finally found a tree with what looked like bananas. Excited I climbed the tree the best I could and just barely managed to get a few down. Propping myself up against a tree I began to eat. They tasted so good and after eating about five of them I was sufficiently full.

Standing up I threw the peels to the side and began to walk again. Not knowing where I was going I began to wander in the way I had come. This did me little good. After an hour of walking I was completely lost. I was convinced I had seen the same rock four times. Completely frustrated I sat down on the ground and began to cry.

I hadn't even been crying for a minute when I heard and felt a deep rumbling. Looking up I couldn't hear anything, but the rumbling got louder and the shaking became more violent. Then from the distance I could see a man running toward me, it was Bruce. Following him were several men from the Venture and whom I saw next made me cry for joy. Jimmy was running in my direction. Then I gasped. Creatures ten times bigger than the one that chased me came running after them. Fifteen more followed the leader.

Stupidly I ran towards him. When we met he grabbed my arm and kept running. To our side was a huge cliff. We had almost got away from the cliff when we heard a terrible crack. The piece of land we were on began to fall off the cliff. Jimmy and I scrambled to get off the falling piece of rock, but we were unsuccessful.

The rock broke off completely from the cliff. I felt us plummeting farther and farther into the abyss below.


End file.
